


Granger Family Reunion

by savedprincess85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedprincess85/pseuds/savedprincess85
Summary: My take on the oft-used trope of the Granger Family Reunion. Draco is Hermione's date to the reunion and what ensues. Neither knows that the other is in love with the other though...It's a fun, light-hearted story. One Shot





	Granger Family Reunion

Hermione Granger was not looking forward to next month. School would be over. She would be going to her family reunion. And if she couldn’t talk to her best friend into attending as her boyfriend, the reunion would be unbearable.

“Draco, I know that you may not be entirely comfortable going into the Muggle world, but I really need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend. Who better than my very best friend? I can’t ask Harry to do it because my cousins would eat him alive. You know enough about me to not seem like we are brand new. And you have all that pureblood snark that is perfect for dealing with my family. I will owe you something big. You name it, and I will give it to you.” Hermione pleaded as they sat in the common room for the eighth years. They were alone, which was why Hermione had chosen then to ask him this favor.

Draco looked at her and smiled. He would be going with her. He didn’t know any other way to tell her he was in love with her than to pretend to be her boyfriend for a weekend. Hopefully, by the end of the weekend, she would realize that she liked him as her boyfriend. Sure, they were best friends. This year had been the best of his life, getting to know the most caring and beautiful woman.

“Can I tell you how you can repay me at the end of that weekend?” Draco asked smirking.

Hermione leaned back and smiled, “Of course! And I really many anything that isn’t illegal, but since I know you don’t like illegal, I don’t have to worry, right?” Hermione sounded a little worried at the end of her words.

“It’s nothing illegal, I promise.”

“Ok, so you will go home with me after the train ride home. The reunion starts the day after we get home. Mum and dad will be driving us to the event. I hate that it is all weekend long. It seems my cousins got their way again. Ugh! I hate my cousins. They make you look tame all those years in school. I mean, seriously, Mudblood isn’t even that bad of a slur when you consider all the slurs they have called me over the years. Besides the fact that they are all gorgeous and know it. Maybe I should just skip this year.” Hermione ended sadly.

“No, we are going to your family reunion. We will make them so jealous that they will leave you alone forever.” Draco said smirking at her, “just trust me.”

Hermione blushed at the thought that Draco was so in this for her. Of course, he didn’t know that she was in love with him. But that would just make the weekend easier. She wouldn’t have to act nearly as much as she might have if she took Harry.

“In the meantime, you should probably start telling me about your family members. Especially the ones we need to be convincing around. Also, we need a story for how we got together. Really, it should be close to the truth as possible.” Draco said planning the weekend.

GMGM

The three weeks before her family reunion was full of studying for NEWT exams. At the end of the year feast, Hufflepuff won the house cup for the first time in twenty years. The celebrating went on into the night for Hufflepuff. Draco and Hermione were sitting in their common room trying not to be nervous about the coming weekend.

“Are you nervous?” Draco asked.

“Unbelievably so. I think I should just skip this year. There is no way this is going to work.” Hermione said with tears in her eyes. “Mum and dad think we are together, by the way. I had to explain why you were coming home with me. I also felt they would help sell the story if they didn’t know the truth. I’m sorry.”

“Mya, it’s completely ok. I will be there with you the whole time. You are going to make them so jealous that it will make them feel horrible retroactively for taunting you for years. I don’t mind your mum and dad think we are together. They like me anyway.” Draco had met her parents over the Christmas holidays. After some tense words, from her parents, they forgave him because their daughter forgave him.

“Thank you for doing this for me. I know you are giving up your first weekend home with your mum. This is totally unfair to you. I feel wretched for asking, but I couldn’t take the taunts again this year.” Hermione said staring at her hands.

“I really don’t mind, Mya.” He took her hands in his, “This extends our time together. I’m excited to spend time with your parents. I really want to show up those girls. It's going to be brilliant. I am also planning to help you have fun this weekend. Now, remind me of the itinerary of this weekend. There is a dinner that in your words is “fancy” but won’t compare to anything my mother can put on. The next day is family games, correct?” at Hermione’s nod, he continued, “Then a picnic for dinner if the weather is good. If not, its an indoor picnic, which sounds even more uncomfortable. The last day is breakfast and goodbyes. So, we won’t have much mingling with the bitches a whole lot. I’m planning on enjoying this weekend.”

“Ugh! I hate the fancy meal. No one in my family is highbrow, yet they feel like we always need a seven-course dinner with all the etiquette that they never learned.” Hermione explained. She was nervous that Draco seemed so at ease.

“Did you find a dress for the dinner?” Draco asked innocently. He had bought her a dress that would be amazing on her. His mother had long ago taught him how to buy dresses for a woman. He bought something Mya would be comfortable in but would show her off. Merlin, he wanted her. Just the thought of her in that dress made him hard.

“No, I’m just going to wear the dress that I wore for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. It is appropriate, and they have never seen it.” Hermione said embarrassed.

“Hmm…or you could follow me to my room and allow me to show you the dress I bought for you,” Draco said standing and holding out his hand to her. She looked at him in shock but took his hand.

“You bought me a dress? Why? I can’t accept it. You are already doing enough.” Hermione said in defiance. She didn’t know how she should feel about this.

“I wanted to buy you a dress. I want you to be able to tell them that I shower you with gifts.” He said opening the door to his room and closing it behind her. He locked the door behind her because he knew his friends would just barge in if they wanted to talk.

“Draco, you are my best friend, but I can’t accept this. It is too much.” Hermione said.

“Where is that fiery girl who fought for me at the beginning of the year?”

“I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of not being accepted in either world that I belong. I’m an anomaly. I will never fit in, why should I even try?” Hermione said sinking onto the rug beside the fireplace.

Draco looked at his favorite person, the woman he loved, “What did they do to you to take the fight out of you? I think there is something more to the story. I think you are keeping the worst from me. You went head-on with Death Eaters. You faced my deranged aunt and survived. But these chits take the fight out of you, why?”

Hermione was crying now. Having Draco remind her of what she had faced in the wizarding world helped, but at the same time confused her. “You know I have always been a bookworm. I have always been plain. These girls have always been popular and beautiful. They don’t see brains as something to desire. They would rather open their legs for you than anything, so be prepared for their seductions. I mean it, they will try to compromise you and prove that I can’t hold your attention. The words they called me over the years repeat in my head. I will not repeat what they have called me. You were never as cruel as they could be. Hell, the whole of Slytherin was never as cruel as my cousins. My aunts and uncles could care less about stopping them from their actions. I have no one in my family that will stand up for me. As much as my parents love me, they don’t try to take up for me against their family.” During her speech, Draco had sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She was crying on his chest.

“Why?” Draco said confused. He knew her parents love her.

“My dad is the youngest brother in a family of six. He was not the cliché youngest sibling. He was picked on as a boy by his older siblings. He was an accidental pregnancy for his mother, so there is a good ten years between and his next sibling. There is a lot of anger that he was even born. So, they take it out on me. My dad tried when I was little, but it made it worse. We only see our family this one time a year, so my dad can appease his mother and father. It’s all so confusing and stupid.”

“Oh, so not only do your cousins hurt you, the adults have never protected you? Don’t worry, after this weekend, they will never hurt you again.” Draco said rubbing circles on her arms. The anger he felt for this family grew exponentially. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look Mr. Granger in the eyes and not want to hurt him for allowing the torment to go on.

Hermione looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes, “Thank you, Draco,” she said softly. Draco looked down at her and couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her. She looked so sad and broken. He wanted to protect this woman. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his in a soft kiss. He felt Hermione freeze but after a moment, melt into him. Her arm wrapped around his neck and he turned her, so he could wrap his arms around her hips, and she was sitting between his legs on the floor.

He pulled away after just a minute or two of bliss. “I didn’t want our first kiss to be with everyone watching.” He whispered against her hair.

“That was perfect,” Hermione said quietly against his chest. “You said something about a dress?”

“Oh yes! I think you will like it.” He said getting up and walking to his wardrobe. He had been staring at this gown every time he opened the wardrobe for two weeks.

He pulled the dress from the wardrobe and levitated it, allowing her to view it. It was a dusty rose A-line asymmetrical strapless dress with a princess sweetheart neckline and cascading ruffles. It would look beautiful on her, especially with her natural color and her lovely brown curls. He had also purchased a simple diamond pendant necklace and diamond clips for her hair. Draco watched her reaction to the dress and smiled.

“It’s perfect. I love it. How did you know I always wanted a dress in this color?” Hermione asked astounded.

“I didn’t, but I’m glad I chose it. I was going to be cliché and have you wear green, but the point would be lost on them. So, I chose a color that I would love to see on you. If you don’t mind, I also purchased a necklace and earrings as well as clips for your hair. I thought you could leave your hair down and put the clips into add sparkle. What do you think?”

“Draco, I really, really love it! It is too much, but I am not going to argue for the weekend. This will make Celeste, Emma, Charlotte, Avery, and Scarlett so jealous. You are perfect, Draco. Can…can I try it on?”

“Of course. I know the spells to fix it if I got it too large. I wasn’t exactly sure of your measurements.”

Hermione grinned and reached for the dress. “Turn around.” Draco obliged grinning.

She slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt quickly. She unclipped her bra straps, so it could be strapless and slipped the dress on. Using magic, she zipped the dress up and twirled in it. “You can turn around now,” she said with a giggle. “I love it Draco. It fits perfectly. Where did you learn to size a woman by looking at her?”

“Mum,” Draco said simply before turning around. His mouth dropped open in shock at the gorgeous witch in front of him. “Merlin, Mya! You are bloody gorgeous.” He said walking toward her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe but that was a bad idea. She blushed at his words.

“Thank you, you don’t know what this means to me,” Hermione said shyly. She had grabbed both his hands with hers and was looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. This handsome man in front of her was perfect. She only hoped that after this weekend she could go back to being friends with him, after getting a taste for how he could make her feel like his girlfriend.

“I’m getting something out of this, don’t forget that, my little witch. That reminds me, what sort of pet names would you like me to call you? Is Mya still ok? Love, baby, sweetheart?” Draco asked looking down at the most perfect witch in the world.

“I love when you call me Mya. I hate ‘Mione or Herms, so please don’t do that. Love and sweetheart are perfect. What can I call you?”

“I really like love and sweetheart, but never, ever Drake,” Draco said shuddering at the thought. He was swaying with Hermione and twirled her around in a pseudo dance. With a wave of his hand, music started playing from his radio. He pulled her to him in the beginning steps of a waltz.

“Are you really sure about going with me? You can still back out and go home. I will just not go to the reunion.” Hermione following his lead.

“Mya, we are not backing out now, love. I’m here for you. Starting as soon as we get off the train, we will be together. I will be your boyfriend. I will make this weekend memorable in the most amazing ways. And on top of that, we will make your slutty cousins so green with jealousy that we will laugh about it for years to come.” Draco said dipping her. She giggled.

“I should probably take this dress off and get ready for bed. Mum and dad said it was ok to share a bed since we are both of age and graduated. To cover, is it ok if we sleep in the same bed? If you aren’t comfortable with that, I can set up the couch downstairs.” Hermione said blushing as Draco let her go and walked to the other side of the room and kept his back to her, so she could dress in her normal clothes.

“It's not like we haven’t fallen asleep together before. How many times this year have we fallen asleep on the rug studying or even in my bed with our books surround us. This will be without the books though. I’m ok with it.” Inside Draco was dancing a jig in happiness. He would get three nights of sleeping next to the witch that had won his heart. He hoped that she agreed to his request at the end of the weekend.

“I’m decent.” Hermione said when she finished dressing in her normal clothes, “Thank you, Draco, for everything. I better get to bed though. I will see you in the morning for breakfast.” Hermione said holding the dress to take with her to pack. Draco walked toward her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She blushed under his lips, and he smirked.

“Good night love,” he said softly.

“Good night, Draco,” Hermione said just as softly.

GMGM

The next day, at breakfast Hermione walked with Draco to their seats. They had at the beginning of their friendship decided they would eat meals together at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. Hermione didn’t feel as awkward as she thought after having danced with her best friend and snogged him the night before.

Luna smiled at the two friends. “Good morning, do you have everything you need for this weekend?” she asked. She was the only one of their friends who were aware of the duplicity for the weekend. All their friends could see that Draco and Hermione were in love with one another but too afraid to do anything. Luna had planted the seed in Hermione for her to ask Draco to be her pretend boyfriend for the weekend in hopes that it would help them show their true feelings for one another.

“Oh, Luna, Draco bought me the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! Its dusty rose and perfect. I am still nervous about seeing my family, but that dress will give me confidence.” Hermione gushed about the dress. Draco smiled at Luna and ate his food. While he liked the girl, she was a little dreamy for him.

The girls talked about dresses and their plans for the summer. Luna was planning to go on a world tour with her father looking for some rare flora and fauna. Hermione wasn’t sure what her plans would be for the summer. She would be starting her mastery in Transfiguration in October but hadn’t planned much for the summer. She wanted relaxation and a break from studying. Draco would be starting his mastery in Potions in October as well. Somehow, they had both found masters in the same city in Germany. They would be moving into the apartment they were renting together in September, so they could become acclimated to the city. As best friends, neither cared that they would be sharing an apartment.

Soon it was time to cross the lake in the boats they had crossed on their first train ride. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she sat next to Draco in the boat. He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. The train ride back to London was quiet. They both were feeling nervous. They sat next to one another, reading. Hermione eventually dozed off with her head on Draco’s shoulder.

They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 and it was raining of course. They gathered their belongings and shrunk them to fit in their pockets. Draco had already sent his owl home with a letter to his mother.

“You ready to face my parents?” Hermione asked.

“With you beside me, I can face anything.” Draco grinned at her.

“Funny, I feel the same way about you,” Hermione whispered and grabbed his hand to apparate them to her parent’s backyard.

She walked Draco to the back door and opened it quietly, calling for her parents. Hermione still had Draco’s hand in her own. “They must not be home yet. It is still a bit early. Let’s drop our things off in my room. Then we can start dinner.”

After they had unpacked, they walked to the corner grocer and picked up items to make a lasagna and salad. Draco watched Mya work in awe. He loved watching her. She had turned on the radio and was dancing around the kitchen singing as she made the lasagna. Once she put the lasagna in the oven, he had walked up to her and spun her and pulled her back to his chest. He held her hand to his chest as they swayed in the kitchen. Neither noticed Hermione’s parents arrive, they were so wrapped up in dancing and looking each other in the eye. Draco dipped his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. They jumped apart when Hermione’s dad cleared his throat behind them.

“Mum, Dad! I made a lasagna for dinner. It should be ready in about forty minutes.” Hermione said blushing and running to hug her parents.

“Welcome home, sweetheart! Hello Draco.” Matilda Granger said coming into the kitchen and giving Draco a hug after she had hugged her daughter.

“Good evening Mrs. Granger. How was your day at work?” He asked kindly.

She grinned and said, “It was a day full of little heathens who tried to bite my fingers. I swear, they get worse each year. And Richard had an extraction to attend too. It was a busy day, to say the least.”

Dinner was a quiet affair with the four chatting about the last few months.

“The drive to the hotel takes about three hours. To get there in time to change and freshen up, we should leave around noon. We can check into our hotel rooms at 3 pm. Do either of you need to make any stops before we arrive?” Richard spoke up finally after dinner was over and the family had gone to the living room to watch the telly.

“No daddy, we have everything we need. Draco even bought me the most beautiful dress I have ever seen for the fancy dinner tomorrow night.” Hermione said grinning at her parents.

“Really?” Matilda asked.

“Yes, but you can’t see it until tomorrow night. I want it to be a surprise.” Hermione said getting up and pulling Draco up behind her. “I think its time we went to bed. It was a long day with the train ride. I love you, mum and dad.” She kissed her parents on their cheeks and walked with Draco upstairs to her room.

Draco followed her upstairs and closed the door behind him. She surprised him by standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a tender kiss, nothing heavy, but the fact that she initiated it, gave him hope that this weekend would end with them together.

She pulled away with a blush and said, “Thank you for being so nice to my parents. I had fun with you this afternoon making the lasagna. I’m knackered though. We should probably go to sleep. I’m going to change.” She went to her dresser and grabbing a pair of pajamas and going to her bathroom.

Draco stood there looking at the door she had just closed. He went to his trunk and pulled out pajama pants. He decided while he normally slept in just his boxers, he would wear bottoms at least. When Hermione opened the door, he was laying on her bed, reading a book from her shelf, leaning against the headboard.

Hermione’s breath caught at the sight of Draco Malfoy in her bed reading a book, ready for bed. She was nervous to sleep next too him. She didn’t know why she couldn’t seem to control herself around him. She never initiated kissing and yet she had accosted him as soon as they came into her room. 

Draco looked up from the book he had chosen and saw a vision in front of him. “Ready for bed? Is it ok if I read for a bit?” He asked as calmly as he could. He also tried to shift so he wouldn’t embarrass himself with how his body was choosing to react to Mya’s simple shirt and soft shorts.

“I usually read in bed too. I don’t mind you reading, obviously. What did you choose?” He held up the book he had chosen, _Nathan Coulter_ by Wendell Berry. “I haven’t read that one yet. It is set in America, right? Mum read it for her book club and gave it to me saying I would love it.” Hermione picked up _The Hiding Place_.

She lay down next to Draco and opened her book. Surprisingly neither were very distracted by the novelty of reading in bed together. It felt natural.

Hermione nodded off with tears in her eyes from reading the desperation the sister’s felt. Her book fell to her chest, and Draco looked down at the beauty. He picked her book off her chest and placed a bookmark in the place it had landed on. Pulling the blanket up her body, he watched her snuggle down next to him. He decided he was ready to fall asleep next to this lovely woman. He placed another bookmark in his book and lay both books beside the lamp. He flicked his wrist toward the lamp to turn it off with wandless magic.

Once he had shuffled down under the covers, he lay on his back, unsure if it would be ok to hold Hermione in his arms. Giving up, thinking she wouldn’t know, either way, he turned toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed in the smell of lavender and rosemary in her hair, he fell asleep.

GMGM

Hermione woke slowly the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. She felt an arm around her waist and her face was on someone’s chest, she could hear a heart beating clearly. Her arm was also wrapped around that person’s waist and her leg was thrown over two legs, she was practically on sleeping on top of a man. She felt his cock against her leg. She froze, unsure of what was going on, then remembered that she and Draco were sharing a bed. She opened her eyes and saw Draco looking peaceful asleep holding her to him. His hair was mussed, and his face looked years younger. Hermione fought the urge to kiss him.

She squirmed a little, needing to go to the restroom. As she pulled away from Draco’s warmth, he woke and watched her walk to the bathroom. Draco realized he had slept the best he had in years. Then he noticed the big problem under the sheet that was covering his lower body.

“Shite,” he whispered and sat up, putting his feet on the ground trying to will his cock to deflate. He waited for Hermione to return.

“Morning, I’m going to jump in the shower, if that is fine with you,” Draco said hurriedly, blushing and holding his clothes strategically in front of him.

“Of course. I will take a shower later. We have a few hours before we leave. Do you want to meet me downstairs for breakfast? Mum and dad will sleep in this morning. They usually get up later their days off.” She said gathering her clothes to change into.

“Perfect! I’ll be down in twenty minutes.” Draco said closing the door behind him.

Hermione got dressed when she heard the shower start. She was blushing a little realizing that she had never had a boy take a shower in her bathroom. Especially a boy she was in love with secretly. She wished she could join him in the shower, but that was not in the cards. She got dressed quickly and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Draco joined her twenty minutes later, with wet hair and jeans and a light blue button up on. He was barefoot and looked decidedly sexy with his hair flopping in his eyes.

“Is eggs and toast ok for breakfast? I was going to make bacon and sausage, but we don’t have any.” She handed him a cup of coffee made the way he liked it, with cream and sugar.

“Sounds perfect. How did you sleep?” he said taking the mug and sitting at the table. She was floating the plates she had just served up toward the table.

“It was the deepest sleep I have had in a while,” Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded, “Same, I haven’t slept that well in a really long time. This looks amazing.” He picked up his fork and ate his breakfast. Hermione nodded thanks and ate her food as well.

She set the dishes to wash when they had both finished. “I’m going to jump in the shower. You can wander around. I shouldn’t be long.” She passed her parents on the way up to her room, and greeted them, telling them breakfast was waiting for them.

GMGM

At noon, the four had packed their suitcases in the car. Hermione’s dress was shrunk and laying inside her suitcase carefully. Hermione was nervous again. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. “It’s going to be fine Mya. I will not leave you alone with the vultures.”

“Thank you, love. What would I do without you?” Hermione asked.

“You wouldn’t be going to this reunion. Let’s go.” Draco opened the car door for Hermione. She slid in and had her book in her hands to read on the drive. Draco walked around the car and got in, closing the door behind him. The only person who wasn’t reading was her dad since he was driving. Hermione was used to road trips where everyone read or listened to the radio.

Draco held her hand while they sat in the car and read. He rubbed her hand calming her nerves. The three hours passed quickly, with only one fuel and restroom break.

They pulled up to the hotel drive and parked, getting their suitcases out of the trunk. Draco pulled Hermione’s and his suitcase, ever the gentleman. She had her hand holding onto his arm. As they walked in, she saw her cousin Scarlett sitting at the lounge. Hermione stiffened beside Draco. “Scarlett is sitting on the lounge,” she whispered to Draco.

“Smile at me, it’s going to be fine. She is coming over, just introduce us, and I will take it from there.” Draco said whispering back to her having looked covertly to where Hermione had said.

The woman walked up to Hermione and said with sugary sweetness, “Hello, Hermy, long time no see. Who is this?”

“Scarlett, lovely to see you. This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.” Hermione said looking up at Draco with adoration.

Draco barely acknowledged the fowl woman in front of him, “Pleasure to meet you, Scarlett.”

“You finally got a boyfriend? Or did you pay him to pretend to be your boyfriend for the weekend?” Scarlett turned to Draco and pulled his arm, trying to disengage him from Hermione, “Surely you are not dating this plain prudish bookworm. I can show you a much better time than she ever could.”

“Scarlett, what are you doing? He came with me?” Hermione said astounded with her forwardness.

“Ma’am, I assure you that I am dating this ravishing woman. You may call her prudish, but I find her to be demure and perfect. And she has never been plain a day in her life. Please excuse us. We need to find our room and get ready for tonight.” Draco said eyes never leaving Hermione’s face. He did pull his arm away from Scarlett without even caring about being rude.

Hermione smiled at Draco and walked with him toward her parents, leaving Scarlett standing mouth agape. She collected their room number and key and walked closely with Draco to their room on the fifth floor.

As the elevator closed as her parents exited the elevator on the fourth floor, she turned to Draco and said, “Thank you! That was only one of my cousins. This may be harder than I thought. Hopefully Scarlett will spread the word, and they will not try anything, but I doubt it. She looked like she wanted to eat you.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’m with you. I only want to be here with you. I would actually prefer to not talk to them, but I know how important it is to show them you are not the person they think you are.” Draco said wrapping his arm around her waist. The door dinged and opened. Standing to wait for the elevator was Celeste, Avery, and Emma. The shocked look they gave Hermione when the elevator opened was priceless. Draco’s arm was still around Hermione’s waist.

He let go only to grab the bags and pull them after him. Hermione stopped in front of her cousins, “Celeste, Avery, Emma, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco these are my cousins.” Hermione said pointing to each woman, but keeping her hand wrapped securely around Draco’s arm.

“Pleasure to meet you ladies, Mya has told me everything about you.” He said with warning in his voice.

“Mya?” Emma asked confused.

“Boyfriend?” Celeste asked looking between Draco and Hermione.

Avery was quicker, “Really? How much did she pay you to pretend to be her boyfriend?”

“Are all your cousins this slow?” Draco looked at the women mocking them, “She didn’t pay me anything. We have been dating for six months, very exclusively. We are very happy. Mya, are you sure we are meeting the right family, no one so far has understood that we are dating.” Draco said grinning at Hermione.

“I make no excuses for them. Please excuse us though, because we need to get cleaned up from the drive and get ready for dinner tonight.” Hermione said, guiding Draco down the hall.

Avery scoffed, “But you are gorgeous. She would never be able to keep you interested. We can give you a good time. And we don’t mind sharing.”

Hermione blushed at the innuendo and continued walking. Avery was following them to their room, with Emma and Celeste following close behind her.

She heard Emma whisper, “I don’t understand, who is Mya?” Hermione rolled her eyes at her idiotic cousin.

“Draco, you can’t be serious? Look at her, she is horribly prudish and plain. You must be a part of an escort service. I will pay you to double if you will escort me.” Avery said brazenly.

At her words, Draco stopped walking and let go of the handles of the suitcases. He pulled Hermione to him. “I am not interested in anything you think you can give me. I am here with Hermione. I would suggest you understand this now. I will not be swayed from my adoration of this beautiful woman. I also suggest you leave us alone. I am not one to be crossed.” He leaned down and kissed Hermione with all the passion he had been holding back. She wrapped an arm around his neck and groaned while she pulled the key card out and opened the door quickly with one hand, thankful for Draco’s perfect planning. He stopped kissing her only long enough to follow her quickly through the door with the suitcases. He made sure to keep the door open long enough for the women standing in the hallway to see him drop the handles of the suitcases and pull Hermione’s mouth back to his.

The door slammed in Hermione’s cousins' faces. They were all looking slack-mouthed at the door, unsure of what just happened. That kiss could not have been faked. Each girl decided to try to seduce the delicious man away from their unfortunate cousin.

On the other side of the door, Draco didn’t let Hermione go. He had pushed her against the walk near the door and was kissing her so thoroughly her brain stopped working. She felt the bliss of his body pressed against hers, his lips on hers. Their tongues entangled. Draco put his fingers into Hermione’s hair and pulled away from her mouth to nibble on her jaw and neck. He moaned when he pressed himself up against Hermione which jolted him away from her.

“I’m so sorry Hermione. I…” Draco said disentangling his fingers from her amazingly soft hair. He let his fingers drift along her neck lovingly.

“Don’t apologize. I enjoyed that. I was just as caught up in the moment. And I got to see four of my five cousins look like fish. It was brilliant.” Hermione said smiling and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She looked glorious and freshly kissed. It took all of Draco’s self-control to not push her against the wall and kiss her again.

Hermione walked into the room pulling her suitcase behind her. She was hot and bothered now. Feeling his erection against her made her feel powerful. He was either attracted to her or attracted to her cousins and acting on his desire with her. She hoped he wasn’t attracted to them. That kiss against the wall was the hottest kiss she had ever experienced.

Draco stood calming himself by the door. Control was going to be the hardest thing to master this weekend. It was a sweet, slow kind of torture. He cleared his throat as he pulled his suitcase after him. He opened it and pulled out his shrunk three-piece suit out and made it full size. Hermione had already done that with her dress, hanging it in the closet and pulling out her strappy healed silver shoes.

“Do you think they will leave us alone now?” Draco asked Hermione pulling his toiletries out of his suitcase and carrying it to the bathroom. He also hung up his jeans and shirts for the next few days. He pulled out the book he had borrowed from Hermione that morning to read.

“I don’t know. I somehow doubt it. Scarlett and Avery will see this as a challenge. Emma is slow on the uptake. And Celeste and Charlotte may at least be polite now, but they will probably stare at you with no regard of propriety. It did feel good to leave them in such a state of shock though.” Hermione said grinning at him.

“It felt good to me too. They were brazen sluts. And rude. How you managed to become so beautiful and smart when you are around those five heathens, I don’t know.” Draco said finishing up with his clothes.

“Well, to be fair, I only saw them once a year. They formed their opinions on one weekend a year. But thank you for saying that.” Hermione said blushing. “We have three hours before we have to be downstairs, do you want to hang out in here or go downstairs and find the bar?”

“Let’s stay up here. Give them something to think about. Then when we go down for drinks, we can surprise them with how utterly ravishing you look.” Draco said sitting on the chair that went to the desk.

“That is probably a good idea. I’m not sure how long it will take me to tame my hair.” Hermione said with a grin. She sat on the bed and pulled out her book. After an hour of quiet reading, she was crying again at reading the end of the book. It was such a lovely story of hope and faith.

“Why are you crying?” Draco asked worriedly, noticing her sniffling on the bed. He got up from the chair and sat down next to her on the bed, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“The book was beautiful and sad and hopeful,” Hermione said against his chest. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting to be moved so much by the book. It is especially poignant after going through the war. I need to clean up, so we can get ready.”

“Oh, sweet girl, never apologize for crying for a book. I understand the power of the written word.” He kissed the crown of her head and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“I’m glad you are my best friend and get me. Even though Harry is like my brother, he has never gotten why I cry when I read well-written books. I love that you understand.” Hermione said sitting up and looking at Draco.

Draco smiled at her and said, “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t understand. I’m just as much of a bookworm as you are. How would it look tomorrow if we both took a book downstairs and read together?” Hermione grinned at him evilly.

“You are brilliant!” She sprang herself at him across the bed and hugged him. “I’m glad now I brought a few extra books since I finished this one. I need to start getting ready.” She got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. “Feel free to come in if you need too. I will just be fixing my hair and doing my makeup.”

“Ok, I don’t need much time to get ready since I showered this morning. If you need help with the clips, I can help you.” Draco offered.

Hermione grinned from the bathroom door, “I may take you up on that. My hair reminds me of a lion’s mane, but you know what? I love it.”

Draco grinned at the show of confidence, “Good because I love your hair as well. It’s like your trademark. I could pick you out of a crowd easily.” He walked to the door of the bathroom and watched as Hermione started prepping her hair for the clips with all sorts of product. He didn’t say anything, just enjoyed watching her.

Once her hair was complete, and she had started on her makeup, he moved to get ready as well. He stepped to the sink and lathered his face to shave. Hermione stopped what she was doing to watch him as he shaved. It was erotic watching the razor wipe the white cream from his cheeks and neck. She wanted to kiss everywhere the lather had been. If he noticed her watching, he didn’t say anything or acknowledge it in any way. After a few moments of watching him, she continued putting her makeup on. There were make-up charms that she could learn but chose to do make-up the Muggle way. It just seemed easier. And a badly aimed _finite_ wouldn’t end any charms on her face.

Hermione was torn on what color to put on her lips. She had done a light eye, basically a light dusty pink on her lids with a gold eyeliner. But should she go with a darker lip stain or light lip stain to keep with the theme? She turned to Draco and held out both colors. “Which would go better with my dress and make-up?”

Draco looked at the choices and said, “The darker stain. It will bring the colors all together. Is it matte?” Hermione nodded. “Perfect. You are going to knock those girls on their arses.”

Hermione turned back to the mirror and applied the darker stain to her lips. She had already placed the clips in her hair and she saw them twinkling in the light.

“I have an idea, the question is do you trust me?” Draco asked watching as Mya applied the lip stain. At her nod, he went back to the bedroom and picked up his wand. “I’m going to transform a few of the clips into ribbons as well and weave them through your hair. Don’t worry, I will help get them out.” He got to work and quickly transformed four of the clips into ribbons the same color as her dress and weaved them through her hair. When he was finished, she turned her hair and loved the effect of the ribbons and the clips sparkling.

“My hair has never looked better. I’m going to go to the bedroom and put my dress on. Give me five minutes.” She said standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. He nodded and turned to watch her walk out the door and close it behind her. His stomach had butterflies. He was nervous only because this felt like a first date. He hoped that tonight went off and those chits left them alone. Turning back to the mirror, he brushed his teeth and put the finishing touches on his hair. It was cut short, so he spiked his hair in a messy way that he knew his father would never have allowed if he saw it.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. “What do you think?” she asked twirling in her dress and shoes.

“You look breathtaking. You don’t even need the necklace unless you want it.” Draco said breathlessly.

Hermione blushed and looked down. “I think my hair sparkles enough, but maybe the necklace wouldn’t hurt?” Draco nodded and went to his suitcase and pulled out the box and gave it to her.

She hadn’t seen the necklace he had chosen for her yet. She looked at him first and then opened the box. It was a gorgeous white diamond pendant on a rose gold chain. It was the simplest of necklaces. The earrings were small princess cut diamond studs. “Oh, Draco! This is too much! But they are so pretty.”

“Only the best for my girlfriend,” Draco said with a cheeky grin. Hermione looked up and blushed. “Let me help you put it on. Lift your hair.” He took the necklace from her and put it around her neck, securing it.

“My lady, you are the most stunningly breathtaking woman I have ever seen,” Draco said taking her hand and bowing over it regally and kissing it gently.

Hermione curtseyed and said, “Thank you, my lord.”

“I only need to get dressed. We can go down in just a few moments.” Draco said, taking his suit out of the closet and walking to the bathroom to change quickly.

“Are you ready?” Draco asked holding out his arm for her to take. She had a small clutch purse that held her wand and a few other items necessary to a woman. She nodded and put her arm through his. He opened the door and walked into the hallway.

GMGM

They didn’t meet anyone on the way to the bar downstairs. The Granger reunion would be taking place in a large ballroom and the bar was a part of it, as well as a private patio area.

Draco led Hermione through the hotel as if she were royalty. He was proud of the breeding and etiquette that had been drilled in him from a young age. It served him well tonight. He was already aware that he and Hermione would probably have the best manners of everyone there, including her parents. Draco chose to show respect to her parents, but he didn’t particularly like the way they had been allowing others to treat his Mya over the years.

They both saw Hermione’s parents speaking with a group of couples near the bar. Neither saw the jealous looks of the five girls sitting on the patio looking through the window at the couple as they walked arm and arm to the bar to order drinks. Both chose to drink two fingers of the best whiskey at the bar.

Draco steered Hermione to a seat at a standing table near the bar. They were laughing and speaking of school, remembering the fun they had gotten up to this last year. Neither noticed that they couldn’t stop touching each other. A hand here and there.

“Are you going home after this weekend?” Hermione asked quietly, smiling at him.

Draco smiled broadly, “Well, that all depends on what you say to my request at the end of the weekend.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, “Really? I’m almost worried about what you could be requesting of me.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing too naughty,” Draco said glancing behind Hermione and seeing the posse of bitches walking toward them. Draco stepped closer to Hermione, to prevent them from separating them. He leaned down and kissed her gently. “They are coming over. You are beautiful. They are slags. Remember that.” She nodded slightly.

“Hermione! I would have never recognized you, except your hair is still as wild and ugly as ever. Excuse me, I’m Charlotte.” Charlotte said rudely, trying to push Hermione out of the way and held her hand out to Draco.

“Excuse you, Charlotte, you just pushed my date. I’m Draco Malfoy.” Draco snarled and took Hermione gently into his arms and held her close to him. “Are you ok Mya?”

Hermione nodded looking up at him. “I’m fine, love. Hello, Charlotte. It's not lovely to see you.”

“Herms, really you didn’t bring this knockout, did you? You must have brought him for one of us because there is no way he would be here with you. Draco come with us. Herms is boring and prudish. She won’t give you what you need.” Avery stepped forward placing her hand on Draco’s arm and giving him an alluring smile.

“And how would you know what I need?” Draco asked scathingly.

“I know what all men need. Me.” Avery said, pressing her body into his. Draco stepped back from the woman, pulling Hermione with him.

“No thank you. I am not interested in any woman besides my Hermione.” Draco said looking all five women in the eyes. “And if you do not stop, I will be filing a police report for sexual harassment. You are five of the rudest women I have ever met.” His aristocratic drawl pouring out.

Draco took Hermione’s hand and walked her back to the bar for another drink. He leaned down and whispered, “If they don’t stop, I may _Imperius_ them to get them to leave us alone. It has been nothing but a broken record of the same insults and pick-up lines.” Hermione giggled at his cheek.

“Trust me, there have been times over the years since I learned of that spell that I wished I wouldn’t get into trouble for performing it on a Muggle. They are rather brazen.” She whispered back. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Two more whiskey’s please,” Draco said to the bartender. His hand went to Hermione’s lower back.

They walked to another table, closer to where her parents were standing, and far enough away from the five cousins that they felt safe to continue the discussion they had been having about plans for the summer.

At 7 pm, Hermione’s Grandfather Granger called everyone to attention and invited everyone to sit at the table for dinner to begin. Draco led Hermione to the long rectangular table 25-foot-long and pulled her chair out like the gentleman he was. They were both aware that they were being surrounded by her cousins on all sides. Avery sat down next to Draco, Charlotte next to Hermione. Emma, Scarlett, and Celeste sat across from them. To Hermione’s surprise, Charlotte was much more aggressive than she had ever been.

As everyone sat down, Charlotte leaned over and whispered into Hermione’s ear, “We know you are paying him to escort you. There is no way that he has chosen to be here for you. You are so uninteresting and ugly. Have him come to my room tonight, or I will make you pay.” She had gripped Hermione’s arm hard enough to bruise.

Hermione jerked her arm out of Charlotte’s hand and said loud enough for Draco to hear, “I am not afraid of you Charlotte. Leave us alone.”

Draco leaned over and asked loudly, “Are you ok, Mya?”

A man Draco hadn’t met yet heard his question and responded for Hermione, “I don’t know why you are calling Hermy, Mya, but she is fine. The girls are just showing her who is in charge.”

“Excuse me, but I was talking to Mya,” Draco said sneering at the man.

“I’m fine, love. Just making sure Charlotte is aware that she doesn’t scare me, and threats don’t phase me.” Hermione said smiling at him.

“We haven’t met you yet, young man. Did Hermy pay you to escort her to this little family affair? Hermy, that is in bad taste, this is a family reunion.” The same man said condescendingly.

“Uncle Robert, Draco is my boyfriend. We just graduated from our private school, and I invited him to come with me before he went home.” Hermione said calmly.

“Hermy, he isn’t family. He shouldn’t be here.” Robert said loudly.

“Charlotte, Avery, and Scarlett have all brought boyfriends in the past. Why am I not allowed to bring my boyfriend?” Hermione asked sternly.

“Because we all know he isn’t your boyfriend. You paid him to escort you this weekend. There is no way that he would find you in any way worth his time.” Robert said laughing at her.

Draco spoke up at this declaration, “You lot are a broken record of insults. If you are going to insult her, at least find something factual and original. Hermione is the most beautiful woman in this room. She is brilliant, caring, and funny. Your insults are faulty at best. You don’t know me and don’t know what would interest me. I find my Mya to be the most fascinating woman I have ever met. So, please, stop assuming you know what I want.” He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He had held her hand through the whole debacle. She squeezed it gently in thanks.

Grandfather Granger spoke from his end of the table, oblivious of what was going on down the table from him, “The first course is to be served.” And the servers brought the first dish.

Avery was brazen in her attempts to touch Draco and bring him into conversation with her. She kept placing her hand on his thigh and gripping it and dragging her fingers up towards his crotch. Draco merely pushed her hand away each time.

He and Hermione spoke of the book she had been reading the night before, thus effectively alienating everyone from the conversation who hadn’t read _The Hiding Place_.

“I want to read that book. It sounds fascinating, especially given my background.” Draco said significantly. He was aware of all the people listening in on their conversation.

“Of course, I truly believe you would enjoy the story. It is a memoir.” Hermione said smiling at him genuinely. The girls surrounding the two lovers scowled at their book flirting.

Each of the seven courses came and went. Draco barely spoke to anyone else at the table unless he absolutely had too. Hermione was glad that the dinner was almost over. It had been a trying night and her arm ached from where Charlotte had grabbed earlier.

The dinner was finally finished, and Draco stood up and helped Hermione out of her chair. The five cousins watched him longingly.

“Did you want to speak to your parents before we head up to our room?” Draco asked loud enough for the other girls to hear. “I can’t wait to get you out of that lovely dress.”

Hermione blushed and said, “I would like to tell them good night, but it won’t take long.”

Draco grabbed her hand and walked with her toward her parents. He stopped in front of them. They had been speaking to Robert. He snarled at Draco and Hermione and walked away.

“It seems that you have caused quite a tidal wave in the family. Robert is asking for Draco to be removed from the premises. I tried to explain that he is your boyfriend, but he kept repeating that you paid him to escort you. Is that true, Mione?” Richard asked.

“Dad! No! He is my boyfriend. Why doesn’t anyone believe us? This is ridiculous. If Draco is asked to leave, I will too. And I won’t be returning to these horrid reunions ever again. I already have a bruise forming on my arm from Charlotte’s oh so wonderful threat. Like I could ever be afraid of her threats.” Hermione said angrily.

Draco looked at her arm, and indeed saw a bruise forming, “That bitch. She will pay for harming you. Come on.” Draco said holding Hermione’s hand and walking her toward the five cousins.

“Excuse me, Charlotte, we need a word with you,” Draco said aristocratic drawl on full force.

Charlotte blushed and nodded following the two of them a few feet away from her four cousins. “Charlotte, if you ever dare to threaten or touch my girlfriend again, you will not like the consequences. I am going to do something I hate to do, but I’m going to explain that I’m worth billions. I am one of the richest men in this whole bloody country. You do not want to cross me. If you or your four bitchy cousins ever threaten Hermione you will not know what hit you. I can be ruthless. I learned ruthlessness from my father. Do I make myself clear?”

Charlotte had paled and nodded. She walked away from them and toward her other cousins.

Draco walked Hermione back to her parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we are retiring for the evening. Hermione and I will be leaving tomorrow. Hermione is not going to be treated this way ever again. You may choose to allow others to walk all over you, but she is worth much more than how she had been treated. Good night.”

Hermione hugged her mum and dad and walked with Draco toward the lift.

As the lift doors closed, Hermione leaned upwards and kissed Draco softly. “Thank you for that. You are my knight in shiny armor.”

The lift doors opened onto the fifth floor and they walked quietly to their room. As the door closed, Hermione asked, “Since the weekend is effectively over, what would you like in return for being the best date to my family reunion?”

Draco looked at Hermione and weighed his options. His eyes darkened as he drank in the sight of her in the gown. “Mya.”

“Yes,” Hermione asked confused.

“I want you, Mya. I was hoping this weekend would show you how great we could be as a couple. I’m in love with you, Hermione.” Draco said quietly, a little unsure of what would happen.

“Really? That’s all?” Hermione said giggling.

“Are you laughing at my request?”

She shook her head, “No, but you already have me. I’ve been in love with you since Christmas.”

Draco looked at her, his eyes darkening again. He stalked toward her. He started pulling his white bow tie off and unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. As he stood in front of her, he dropped his tie on the floor and put his fingers into Hermione’s hair and pulled her mouth up to his.

This kiss was different. It was the start of something new. He nipped and swiped his tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth with a gasp. He entangled his tongue with hers.

Draco pulled her closer, dropping one hand to her back and pulling her toward him. Her hands had wrapped around his neck, fingers in his hair.

He moved from her lips to her jaw and neck, “Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are?” Draco asked in between kisses and nips down her neck.

“Merlin, when you told off Charlotte, you had never been hotter. I thought to watch you read on my bed was sexy, I was wrong. I like how protective you are of me.” Hermione pulled away just a bit, “Just so we are clear. I want to be a real couple with you. I want to be yours forever. I love you Draco Malfoy.”

“Good, because I wasn’t lying about wanting to get you out of this dress.” He said kissing his way down to the top of her dress.

“Thank Merlin! I was hoping I wouldn’t have to coerce you into sleeping with me.” Hermione giggled. She pulled her wand out of her purse, unzipped her dress with a wave allowing the dress to drop to the floor in a flutter of fabric. She locked the door magically, so no one would open it without them knowing and cast a contraception spell on herself all in a matter of seconds.

Draco let go of her, shocked by her near nakedness. She hadn’t been wearing a bra and was only in pale pink knickers. “Mya, you are perfect.” He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He quickly disrobed down to his boxers. His erection was very apparent against the fabric.

He stalked toward Hermione, kissing his way up her legs from her feet. He carefully undid the clasps on her sandals and pulled the shoes off her feet. He massaged each foot for a moment kissing her aching arches.

“Draco, you are perfect.” Hermione moaned as he kissed and nipped at her calves. Continuing up her body and placing himself between her legs. As he got to her apex, he could smell her arousal. “I…I need to inform you before we go further, I have only ever had sex once. And it was a long time ago.”

Draco looked up into Mya’s eyes, shocked by her declaration, “Who? Do you mind telling me?”

“Viktor Krum. That’s all he wanted though. I thought he wanted a real relationship. I was wrong.” Hermione said looking at the blanket.

Draco looked at her sadly, he moved up her body, bypassing her apex entirely and kissing her deeply, his hand on her neck, the other holding her hand. “Darling, I’m sorry. I want so much more than sex with you. I want a future and a life. If you would say yes, I would propose tonight. But it is too soon. I love you, Hermione.” He kissed her pouring all his feelings into the kiss.

“I love you,” Hermione said moving so she could straddle him on the bed.

For his part, Draco put his hands on her hips and held her on top of him. She was grinding down on top of him. If she kept up, he wouldn’t last long at all. It had been years since he had any sexual relations other than wanking. Her groans into his jaw and neck were too much. He pulled her off and flipped her over, so he was on top of her.

“Minx, you don’t want me to last for anything, do you? I want to feel you all around me, Mya.” His hand quickly covered her breast and mouth kissed his way down her neck to her other breast. His fingers were massaging while his tongue and mouth were licking and sucking. Hermione’s moans above his head were so erotic, he had to think about Quidditch scores and Potter catching the stupid snitch in second year to calm his cock down. He groaned into her skin. It tasted delectable.

His hand inched further down Hermione’s body. His fingers felt the edge of her knickers and he slowly inched closer to her center. As his fingers reached her clit, he heard her gasp and he put pressure on it and started slowly drawing figure eights over it. As he did this, his mouth switched to her other breast then kissed his way down her stomach to the edge of her knickers.

As he reached it, his other hand was pulling the knickers down. He moved and repositioned so he could pull the knickers off and threw them behind him. He looked up at Hermione’s face and saw that her eyes were closed, and she was smiling softly. He looked down at her center and saw that it was glistening with desire. Draco moved up her legs and kissed her slit sliding his tongue in as his fingers moved to touch her clit. His other hand was holding her hips down, so she didn’t buck off the bed.

He moaned into her taste and lapped at her hungrily, “Mya, you taste divine.” He said against her clit, causing her to orgasm.

“Draco, oh Merlin!” she moaned as she fell over the edge. His finger replaced his tongue, stretching her out and preparing her for his size.

“You are so tight. I can’t wait to be inside you. Can you imagine? I’m going to fill you. This will be the best night of my life so far.” Draco said as he kissed the inside of her thigh. He added a second finger and curled them to touch that spot that he knew would send her over the edge again.

She moaned as she came once again. He quickly stood up and took off his boxers. She was coming down from her second orgasm and was lying limp on the bed. Draco lay down on top of her lining himself up with her opening, his arms keeping his weight from crushing her.

“Mya, look at me,” Draco said softly as he kissed along her jaw and pulled away to look into her eyes. “I love you.” He pushed himself slowly into her. When he filled her up with his length, he held himself still.

“Draco, I have never felt so close to anyone ever, I love you. Make love to me Draco.” Hermione said pulling his face down to kiss her, tasting herself on his tongue. Her other hand running along his back and squeezing his bum. She wrapped her legs around his hips and they quickly fell into a rhythm. She met his thrusts and she moaned. His arms were on either side of her head, holding their bodies close as he thrust into her deeper each time.

She raised her bottom off the bed which enhanced the angle. Draco groaned into her neck, “I’m close Mya, will you come with me?”

He thrust into her once, twice, three times and both fell over the edge as his seed hit her cervix. He emptied himself out in her while she squeezed him dry.

Draco pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. He pulled her close. He wandlessly cast a clean up charm over both their bodies.

“That just happened. Are you glad?” Hermione asked Draco.

“Very. You are the most amazing witch I have ever met.”

“I love you.”

Hermione smiled sleepily. Her body was sated. She was so happy and relaxed. She fell asleep snuggled closely to Draco’s chest. Draco watched as she fell asleep and cast a charm to keep the air comfortable.

Draco for one was glad that the horrible family of Grangers had a family reunion. Who knows how long the two of them would have tiptoed around the issue of their feelings. He fell asleep happily thinking of their future this summer and the start of their apprenticeships in October.


End file.
